


Trust

by Dominatrix



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, There sails my OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisbon still doesn't trust Jane, and he tries to convince her to think differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

„Do you trust me?“

Jane’s head popped in Lisbon’s office just as sudden as a devil in a box. Lisbon jumped a little on her chair and put a heart on her chest to feel her heartbeat racing. She swallowed the sarcastic answer on her tongue and took a deep breath before she answered.

„I’m not sure. Why?“ She stood up and watched Jane walking in. She didn’t like to sit when he was around. It made her feel far too vulnerable.

„Close your eyes.“ His view was as soft and velvety as his voice was. He was standing right in front of her now.

„What…Jane we don’t have time for such games, I have to…“ She pointed at the stack of paper on her desk.

“I have to work.” Actually, it could wait a second but Lisbon wasn’t comfortable with this situation.

“Close. Your. Eyes. Please. Nothing will happen to you.” His voice was far too calm to make her suspicious. With a heavy sigh and some low mumbling she closed her eyes. Her whole team was in some kind of training, thanks to Minelli for that. But Lisbon had not felt right just taking the day off. Obviously Jane had not, either. She would not do this if anybody from her team would be around. Her lids closed and suddenly everything was dark around her.

 “What now?”she said muttering and with clear frustration in her voice. She didn’t like to be blind. She relied on all her senses, and the sound of her blood flowing in her ears just confused her.

“Be patient.”

And Lisbon was patient.

She waited without saying a single word, her hands a little trembling as she clenched them into fists shortly. Jane could have been gone; she probably wouldn’t have heard it.

But somehow she knew he was still there.

She felt that he was very close to her.

Jane’s lips on hers came far too suddenly for Lisbon to expect. For a moment she stood there, completely thunderstruck, before her lips softened, opened under Jane’s caress, and she put her hands around his neck while his fingers trailed her spine. She buried her hands in his hair, moaning lowly while Jane pulled her even closer until her hips brushed over his. He tasted of peppermint, and Lisbon knew it was because of the tea he loved to drink. She had never thought of peppermint as so...thrilling.

They parted breathless, but they didn't manage to get much distance between them. They were still in a tight embrace.

“I knew I couldn’t trust you” she whispered against his lips. She still was unsure whether she was dreaming.

“Does it bother you?” he replied lowly, his breath stroked her face and she longed to kiss the smile that widened on his lips.

“Not at all.” Lisbon did not even think about what she was doing, she just kissed him again.


End file.
